Kickin It One-Shots
by teamkickinit
Summary: This is basically just a series of Kickin It One-Shots! I will include KICK (KimxJack) MILLIE (MiltonxJulie) JACE (JerryxGrace) and maybe JIKA (JerryxMika) in some. R&R please :) Hope y'all like it! BTW I don't really know what all the ratings mean so I just rated it K..
1. Chapter 1

**Kickin It - One-Shots**

**Hey Guys! So for those of you who don't know me, I'm 'kickinitfanx' from Instagram and I have finally decided to create a Fanfiction account. I'm going to be writing a series of one-shots, because I feel more comfortable writing one-shots rather than an actual fanfiction. I already tried that but it didn't go as I'd expected.. BTW I do not own Kickin It. I may include some other characters in my one-shots and in will put an Authors Note in to let you know that I own the characters. And also, my stories will most likely have KICK and some may even have LEOLIVIA. I will include MILLIE and JACE and in some I may include JIKA. Hope you like the stories.**

The blonde merely sighed in relief as the final bell of the day rang. She gathered her belongings and exited the classroom with a skip in her step. She was ecstatic. Nothing was going to change her mood. Nothing.

As the black belt beauty neared the Bobby Wasabi Dojo – which she trained at – she happened to notice three goofballs (or as she liked to call them her best friends) deeply engaged in a conversation about the school dance – which was to be held in three weeks time.

Just as she was about to interrupt their conversation, she overheard her name, which made her curios. So she did the impolite thing and decided to eavesdrop.

"Yo Jack when are you going to ask Kim to the dance?" Definitely Jerry.

She mentally thanked him for settling on the topic because it meant that she would be able to find out if Jack likes her or not.

"What makes you think I wanna ask Kim to the dance?"

She leaned in a little closer – just enough so that she wouldn't be seen.

"We see the way you look at her. You two have so much in common and you're constantly flirting with each other. Plus, you're so protective of her and barely let her get close to another guy." Milton said.

Kim couldn't help but think that what he said was true. Her brunet best friend was very protective of her, and sometimes it could get a little out of hand. Although Kim thought it was sweet she had a guy – better yet her best friend – to always be by her side, it could also get reasonably annoying. Kim had at times thought that he was only protective of her because he thought she couldn't stick up for herself. Which wasn't true. This was the reason why she never admitted that she needed help sometimes. Because she could stick up for herself.

'Guys I do not like Kim! We're just best friends and that's all. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ouch! Now that stung. Salty tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Dude imagine if Kim were here! She would break down in tears yo!"

She quickly brushed the almost tears away from her eyes, before walking into the dojo as though nothing happened – to prevent her heart from shattering even more than it already had.

"Hey guys!" She attempted to sound happy.

_Hopefully they'll buy it! _(A/N: If I write it in _italics _it's what they're thinking.)

The guys – Jerry, Milton and Jack – quickly recovered from their previous positions and tried to make it seem as though nothing happened. They almost failed. Jack was still furious.

"Hey Kim!"

"What are you guys talkin' bout?" The blonde asked.

"N-nothing.." Milton stuttered.

She could tell he was lying because.. a) he stuttered b) his voice was a little pitchy, and c) she already overheard them talking before.

Then suddenly, Jerry being Jerry blurted out "the school dance!"

Milton and Jack sent him what Kim assumed they called the 'death glare'. From the look on Jerry's face, she could tell he was terrified.

"Speaking of… Who are you guys taking?"

"I'm taking Julie!" No surprise there.

"I plan on taking Grace. That is if she'll say yes.."

"You've got nothing to worry about Jerry!"

The Latino smiled at his friend. Kim already knew Grace and Jerry liked each other. It was pretty obvious if you asked her.

Everyone turned to face Jack.

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who are you taking to the dance? You haven't told us yet." Milton asked.

"I don't know yet.."

It was pretty clear to Kim and the others that he was lying. But they shrugged it off and began practicing.

***TIME SKIP*******

The blonde and the brunet were the only ones left in the dojo, making it their duty to lock up when they left. Rudy, their Sensei had gone on a date with Miss Applebaum – their Health teacher – earlier and Jerry and Milton had left only a few minutes ago because Milton had extra credit homework to finish and Jerry was going out to celebrate with his family tonight for no particular reason.

Kim watched in confusion as Jack locked the dojo doors and placed the key in his pocket. He walked over to his best friend.

"Kim.. I have to ask you something.."

He seemed a quite nervous. Kim was unsure why though, considering he had always been the popular, outgoing kid that can win any girls heart. So why was he nervous all of a sudden? Nobody knew.

_This could be it! He could be asking me to the dance! _Kim thought. She nodded eagerly, motioning for him to proceed.

Jack hesitated for a bit. _Positive thoughts Jack!_

"I.. umm.." He took a deep breath.

"I like you Kim. I always have. I guess, the thought of you going out with some other guy.. kinda bothers me.."

Kim gave him her best and most attractive smile.

"What are you saying Jack?" She asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He paused for a moment. "I know it's not as romantic as this should seem.. You know.. Asking out the girl you like…"

"I would love to be your girlfriend Jack. And don't worry that it's not too romantic. I think it's sweet."

"So I hope this means that you'll be my date to the dance?" He asked, hopeful.

"Absolutely." She smiled at him again. "Just one question though.. Why all of a sudden change your mind? I thought you didn't like me?"

Confusion and concern filled his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"I kind of overheard your conversation with Milton and Jerry…" Kim hid her face, unsure of Jack's reaction.

"Oh."

_That's all? _Kim mentally asked herself.

"I only said that because the guys kept pressuring me into asking you out. I just wanted them off my case.."

"Oh.. Well sorry for eavesdropping.."

"It's ok Kim."

**Well there you have it! I hope y'all enjoyed it.. It may seem a little cliché and kinda cheesy. But overall I think I did alright. Sorry it has kind of a bad-ish ending.. Please feel free to review.. Any feedback would be much appreciated. And also if you have any ideas for future one-shots, please feel free to comment. Maybe if you're lucky I might use some of your ideas for other one-shots that I will be posting soon. I will try and get one up every week. Remember there is more to come! So stay tuned.**

**-Sophie xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kickin It One-Shots**

**Hey hey hey! I'm back with another one-shot! I really enjoy writing these. Much more then writing a fanfiction. This one-shot does include Eddie/Alex because I wrote this one a while ago and now I'm expanding on it. So, as you know.. I do NOT own Kickin It, because if I did, Jack and Kim would've got together two seasons ago. Just kidding.. Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy! :D**

Kim's POV

I ran towards the dojo panting heavily. My Hello Kitty print suitcase tripping and tumbling behind me. I know what you're thinking…

_Why do you have a suitcase? _And..

_Why are you running like there's no tomorrow?_

Well, Rudy said that Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Jack and I have been working so hard at the dojo that Bobby offered to let us stay at his beach house a couple of hours drive from here. I'm not entirely sure where it is thought. All I know is that there is one hell of a long drive ahead of us. I feel sorry for Rudy, having to drive all that way.

The reason why I'm running is because there is at least eight minutes until we have to leave and I had promised Rudy that I would get to the dojo early. Or at least on time.

I arrived at the dojo to see Jack and Rudy discussing something totally random, obviously, sitting on the wooden benches. They looked ecstatic about the trip. I too, was super stoked. Although it's only for a week and a half, I'll be sure to make the best of it.

I immediately collapsed on the royal blue mat as soon as I laid a foot on it. This no doubt caught Rudy and Jack's attention, seeing as though they both jumped when my body hit the mat, erupting the dojo with a loud thud. They both switched their focus to me. I was exhausted from all that running, and anyone would be dumb enough not to notice.

"You were late again and had to run to the dojo, right?" Wow! This kid knows me.

I merely nodded, stood up and collected my suitcase.

Jerry, Milton and Eddie suddenly greeted Rudy, Jack and I while strutting into the dojo as if this were a fashion show or something.

I laughed a little.

"Ok you guys are here, let's go!" Rudy announced. We all headed to the white van Rudy had hired, and loaded our luggage into the boot.

Milton, being the most mature, sat next to Rudy in the passenger seat to help with navigation and such. Eddie and Jerry sat in the middle row of the car and considering neither one of us wanted to sit alone, Jack and I decided to sit in the very back row.

Once I had gotten comfortable in my seat, I reached for my phone to text Grace, also known as my best friend – best girl friend that is, about the trip.

Hey Gracie! x – Kim

Hey Kimmers! Excited about the trip w/ lover boy? ;) x – Grace

Shut up! If u were going on this trip w/ Jerry, I guarantee u would be freakin' out on the inside! – Kim

I would not! Now let's change the subject.. What do u think you'll do when you're there? – Grace

Probs go to the beach.. Chill.. Idk? – Kim

Kay! :) Well I gtg! Have fun girl! But not too much fun.. If you know what I mean? ;) xx – Grace

Grace! Ew. Just ew. Anyways… bye girl! Xx – Kim

I could feel the presence of another body next to mine. I looked up to see Jack peeking over my shoulder.

"Who are you texting?"

"Grace." I put my phone away. "So what do you think we'll be doing on this trip anyways?"

"Probably spend most of our time at the beach. But other than that I don't know.."

Jack and I continued to discuss random topics, completely unaware of what the others were currently talking about.

"Oh guys I hope you brought something.. less casual to wear, because we will be going out to dinner while we're there too. Bobby's paying." Rudy told us.

I seriously could not thank Bobby enough.

There was a chorus of "yes" throughout the van.

Luckily Kim had taken special effort to find the perfect dress.

"Hey uh Rudy! Yo! Can you turn the radio on?" Jerry asked.

Wow! I'm surprised that Jerry actually knows what a radio is. No offence or anything.. It's just that Jerry isn't the brightest..

"Swaag!"

_Wow Jerry! Sometimes I wonder why you're even my friend. _I let out a small, silent laugh.

As soon as the radio turned on, a familiar song began blasting through the speakers and I quietly started to sing in tune of it. **(A/N: The song is Selena Gomez – Love you like a love song – For those who didn't know. I couldn't think of another song..)**

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A sinful, miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I looked over at Jack too see him playing a game on his phone. I kind of wanted him to notice me so I sung a little louder.

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jack look up at me, smile, and focus his attention back to his game.

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

I smiled as the song ended. Then another one started to play. Obviously Jack was familiar with the song, because he started to sing along.

I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time

Deep inside

It was a rush

What a rush

'Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way

About me

It's just too much

Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized

So mesmerized

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be?

Where this thing could go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you?

Are you holding back

Like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't going

Away

Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind

When we're hanging,

Spending time, girl, are we just friends?

Is there more?

Is there more? (Is there more)

See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that we can make this

Into something that'll last

Last forever

Forever

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be?

Where this thing could go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you?

Are you holding back

Like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't going

Away

Going away

Why do I keep running from the truth?

(Why do I keep running)

All I ever think about is you

(All I ever think about)

You got me hypnotized

(Hypnotized)

So mesmerized

(mesmerized)

And I've just got to know

I watched Jack sing the whole time. I never new he could sing.. this good..

Do you ever think (ever think)

When your all alone (all alone)

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go (goooo)

Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)

Is this real or just another crush (another crush)

Do you catch a breath,

When i look at you,

Are you holding back,

Like the way i do,

Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,

But i know this crush aint' going

Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)

Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)

Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)

Going away ya ya ya yaaa

When Jack stopped singing, he looked up at me. I noticed he slowly began leaning in and I did nothing to stop him. Instead I leaned in also. I looked a little to my right to see Rudy glancing in the mirror while biting his lip and holding in a huge breath. Milton and Jerry were biting their fingernails. They all seemed nervous. When our lips met, sparks flew. It was magical. **(A/N: I know, I know, It's pretty cliché..) **

I smiled widely at him. "I never knew you could sing!"

"I don't like to tell many people.."

"You know you should sing more often!" I suggested.

"Maybe I will!"

"WOOH KICK PREVAILS!"

**So there you have it! My second chapter/one-shot. Please feel free to review, if you like. I will have some more one-shots up in the next couple of weeks, and I would love your ideas if you have suggestions. Remember to stay tuned, there's more to come!**

**-Sophie xx**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Kickin It One-Shots**

**Hi! I'm back with another one-shot! Shout out to ****ShawnaCrazyGirl ****for giving me the idea for this one-shot! So yeah… Thankyou! Oh and thankyou to those of you who have reviewed my story so far :) As always.. I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT! I hope you enjoy! **

"HIYA!"

The sound of the blondes voice echoed throughout the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. She and her brunet best friend Jack Brewer had opted to stay late and practice some more. The Wasabi Warriors, consisting of Kim, Jack, Milton, Jerry and their Sensei Rudy had been chosen to compete in a karate tournament in Miami **(A/N: ? I couldn't think of a place)** the following Friday when the holidays begun. **(A/N: BTW I may include Austin and Allie in this one-shot, and I might make a few – maybe two or three – chapters to this story)**

The four students had promised to train extra hard for Rudy's sake. Rudy was super stoked about the tournament and his four students never intended on letting him down.

"Great job Kim! You nailed it!"

The relieved girl smiled at him. "Well, I think that's enough practice for today! Wanna head home?"

"Sure!"

The duo gathered their belongings and left the dojo, locking to door behind them of course.

***TIME SKIP***** (A/N: I didn't know what else to put.. ^^)**

Jack and Kim arrived at the hotel where Rudy's apartment was located, in only twenty minutes. It might seem like a long time for some, but for Kim and Jack, when you're with the ones you love time sure does fly.

'DING' The elevator sounded as the doors slid open.

The two stepped in and when they both reached for the button marked '5', their hand touched. They both blushed a bright red and backed their hands away from the button.

"Sorry." Jack smiled sheepishly and pressed the button.

"Don't worry about it."

There was an awkward silence until the elevator doors opened. Jack and Kim gladly stepped out.

"202..203.. 204. Here it is!"

Kim reached for the key in her pocket and opened Rudy's apartment door. She threw the keys on the kitchen bench, twisted the lock, and closed the door. She pulled it firmly until she heard a 'click'.

"Lets go!" Jack said.

When they were both in the elevator, Jack reached his hand out pressed the button labelled '1'.

The blonde and the brunet stood there awkwardly, until they heard a loud 'BANG' and suddenly the elevator came to a halt.

"W-what was t-that?" Kim was terrified. After all it was 11:00pm.

"I.. don't know…"

Then came a strange noise and the power went out.

"J-jack?"

"Yes Kim?"

"I'm scared."

Now normally, Jack would've said some sarcastic remark or teased her because this was the first time he had ever seen Kim in this kind of position. Instead, he chose to comfort her and be the nice friend he is. He wrapped his two muscular arms around his best friends body in an assuring way.

"Shh. We're going to be ok! How about we just get some rest until morning?"

Kim merely nodded, still a little shaky, although she could barely be seen over the pitch black elevator.

They both positioned their bags on the elevator floor before drifting off into a deep sleep.

***TIMESKIP*******

Milton's POV

Jerry and I had agreed to meet up at 6:30am this morning and head to the dojo. We tried calling and texting Jack and Kim but neither of them answered their phones, so we assumed they left their phones at home or something.

When we arrived, Rudy wasn't there so Jerry and I stopped by Captain Corndog for an early morning snack.

Rudy's POV 

_Wow! That was a good sleep! _

Last night I had gone to bed at 10:00pm (which is pretty early for me) and woken up at 7:00am so I could get to the dojo on time.

I had a small breakfast (two pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice), then I quickly got dressed into my karate gi. I packed some essential items into a small bag, grabbed my keys off the bench and left.

The elevator was taking ages, which was quite unusual. Just I was about to turn away and take the stairs, I heard a 'DING' and the doors opened. Right before my eyes, I saw two human figures which looked an awful lot like Jack and Kim. They were cuddled up against the elevator wall with their backs towards me.

_Oh my god! It's Jack and Kim! What are they doing here?_

"Jack?! Kim?!"

**So this is all I could get done, considering the amount of homework I have.. I will continue when I get the chance :) Hope you guys liked it ! Remember there is more to come! Stay tuned! :D **

**-Sophie xx**


End file.
